


Игра

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Легкий налет публичного секса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Рафаэлю всегда нравилось наблюдать за реакциями Кариси. Да что там скрывать, ему нравилось их вызывать.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 7





	Игра

Рафаэлю всегда нравилось наблюдать за реакциями Кариси. Да что там скрывать, ему нравилось их вызывать. Это было легко — Кариси фонтанировал детской непосредственностью, он закатывал глаза, фыркал и шёл очаровательным румянцем, стоило лишь немного его подколоть. И Рафаэль не мог отказать себе в удовольствии. Это было забавно и по-своему мило. И быстро стало своеобразной традицией.

За одним только «но». Время шло, и Кариси научился сдерживаться. Он перестал возмущенно пыхтеть вскипающим чайником всякий раз, как Рафаэль его одергивал. Перестал краснеть. С последним было почему-то особенно сложно смириться. Но Рафаэль и не собирался, — у него было достаточно козырей в рукаве, чтобы выйти из этой игры победителем.

Он начал вторгаться в личное пространство, подходить при разговорах настолько близко, что его окутывал запах одеколона Кариси. К слову, совершенно неподходящий ему дешёвый запах — досадное упущение. Зато он добился результата: Кариси снова краснел, терял мысль и выглядел упоительно заторможенным, — чего и добивался Рафаэль.

Ещё через некоторое время Рафаэль подключил взгляды. Он скользил ими по лицу Сонни, по его шее, по линии рук, — и Сонни спотыкался на середине движения, переставал закатывать рукава, впиваясь пальцами в ткань рубашки, глядя на Рафаэля с потерянным смущенным недоумением. Рафаэль лишь ухмылялся ему в ответ.

Но результат всегда был одним и тем же: Кариси становился увереннее, привыкал, осваивался — и переставал краснеть. Вместо этого он улыбался в ответ уверенно и дерзко, словно бросал Рафаэлю вызов. Словно допускал мысль о том, что может победить. Он выбрал опасный путь, потому что Рафаэль Барба был не из тех, кто проигрывает.

И именно поэтому Рафаэль начал прикасаться. Вначале мимолетно, по касательной, тыльной стороной ладони, затем все более и более основательно. Кариси полыхал румянцем. У него сбивалось дыхание и трогательно трепетали ресницы. Иногда он выглядел так возмущённо, будто Рафаэль играл не по правилам. Наивный, давно стоило усвоить, кто их придумывает. Целью игры было получить реакцию любыми средствами. Кариси неизменно проигрывал, и Рафаэль был счастлив.

Пока вдруг Сонни не начал прикасаться в ответ. И вот это стало предательской неожиданностью. Рафаэль чувствовал себя сбитым с толку. В самый первый раз, когда он колкими мурашками ощутил цепкое касание пальцев Сонни у себя на локте, он тут же потерялся в собственных мыслях. Их стало настолько много, что они на мгновение затуманили собой зрение. Когда он пришел в себя, то увидел перед собой довольную ухмылку Сонни. Рафаэль тогда фыркнул, закатил глаза и, кажется, немного покраснел. Никогда ещё он не был настолько близок к провалу. Сонни оказался достойным игроком, смелым и упрямым. И, чего скрывать, Рафаэлю было интересно, насколько далеко он отважится зайти.

***

В тот вечер Кармен уже несколько часов как ушла домой. Кариси ближе к ночи завез кипу документов и остановился в нескольких шагах от рабочего стола. Свет настольной лампы отбрасывал на его усталое лицо длинные тени. Рафаэль встал со своего места, чтобы забрать папку, обогнул стол и подошел ближе, почти вплотную — в такой темноте румянец было совершенно не рассмотреть. Но попытаться стоило. Поэтому он поблагодарил и положил руку на плечо Кариси, нечаянно проезжаясь большим пальцем по обнаженной шее. Кариси споткнулся на середине выдоха, на мгновение замер, а затем едва заметно прильнул к руке так, словно для него не было ничего естественнее.

У Рафаэля в сознании что-то звонко щелкнуло и сломалось — возможно, это был самоконтроль. Он скользнул пальцем выше, прослеживая линию подбородка, чувствуя колкость пробивающейся щетины, провел по ямочке на щеке — этот паршивец улыбался, подумать только, — а потом наконец обрисовал контур губ, мягких и теплых. Внезапно они разомкнулись, и пальца коснулся кончик языка. Рафаэль отдернул руку, чувствуя, что дыхание застряло в горле шершавым комом и в груди стало тесно. Чувствуя, что преимущество ускользнуло у него песком сквозь пальцы.

Кариси смотрел, не моргая, и темнота в его глазах разбавлялась золотыми искрами от настольной лампы. Он не двигался. Он ждал. Рафаэль сдерживался добрых секунд десять, прежде чем признать свою полную и безоговорочную капитуляцию. К черту.

Он шагнул вперед, буквально впечатываясь в Сонни, накрывая губами его шею, поднимаясь поцелуями выше, острым зудом ощущая дневную щетину. И с упоением ощутил на спине ладони, прижимающие ближе. Сонни встретил его губы с присущим ему рвением, сминая их поцелуем. Качнулся вперед, прижимая Рафаэля к столу, вклинивая колено между его бедер — уверенно и напористо. Идеально. Рафаэль оторвался от его губ и хрипло застонал. И тут же почувствовал теплое дыхание у своего уха.

— Тшш, — едва-слышно пробормотал Сонни. — Я не запер дверь. Вдруг домой ушли еще не все? Тебе придется вести себя тихо.

У Рафаэля закружилась голова. Его внезапно прошило возбуждением, словно ударом молнии, острым и ярким. Он подался вперед, пытаясь плотнее впечататься в Кариси, и почувствовал, как его член прямо поверх ткани накрыла ладонь.

Кариси вновь поймал его губы своими, прикусывая нижнюю, проглатывая невольные стоны. Он держал его крепко и уверенно, прослеживал ребром ладони линию возбужденного члена, сильно и почти болезненно, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы расстегнуть ремень. А Рафаэль терялся в ощущениях, подавался вперед, косился в сторону незадернутых жалюзей и впервые в жизни был рад собственному поражению. Ощущения были настолько острыми, что перед глазами плясали белые искры.

Все произошло быстро, сумбурно и неуклюже. Время схлопнулось в один долгий скомканный миг. Возможно, Рафаэль бы даже почувствовал стыд, если бы его не захлестывало таким ярким восторгом. А так он лишь выгнулся в руках Кариси, до боли впиваясь пальцами в прохладную столешницу, выстанывая что-то невнятное в теплые искусанные губы и кончая в штаны, словно подросток.

Спустя несколько минут, когда ему удалось восстановить дыхание, он потянулся было вернуть любезность, но Кариси отстранился. Рафаэль тут же почувствовал себя зябко, по шее скользнул сквозняк. Кариси стоял в нескольких шагах, и свидетельство его желания невозможно было не заметить. Приличное такое свидетельство. Рафаэль невольно облизал губы. Однако Кариси явно ничего не собирался с этим делать. Вместо этого он склонил голову к плечу и самодовольно улыбнулся:

— Может быть, ты закончишь со своими играми и пригласишь меня выпить?

Рафаэль усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Ты испортил мне брюки, так что вначале тебе придется отвезти меня домой, чтобы я мог переодеться.

Вечер обещал быть интересным.


End file.
